bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Popcorntastrophe!
Popcorntastrophe! is the first half of the thirteenth episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob is using his chemistry set to see if he can enhance a bag of popcorn that he is holding up, before Larry rushes up to him, saying that he loves making popcorn as he takes the bag from Bob, but Bob takes it back from Larry, telling him not to touch it because he's making "a scientifically advanced popcorn that'll taste like pizza", before saying that he's making a batch for their cartoon-athon. Larry then says that he'll order a pizza that tastes like popcorn, before the doorbell then rings as Bob goes to answer it, telling Larry not to touch the stuff. When Bob answers the door, he finds Bacon Bill at the door, with Bill asking Bob if he has any work for him to do to earn some money, and when Bob asks Bill what he's raising money for, Bill answers, "Rocket fuel, flippers, a gumball machine, ten yards of licorice, doll hair, an exotic pet license". While this is going on, Larry then grabs hold of the bag of popcorn before he starts adding more stuff to the popcorn, all while Bob tells Bill that he doesn't really have any work he needs done. Bill then tells Bob that if he actually does have work for him, he'll know who to call, which is him, before leaving. After Bill leaves, Bob then comes back into the room, as Larry frantically puts the stuff back down again and pretends that nothing happened, while Bob is suspicious. After a few seconds, the bag of popcorn then pops once. Bill then approaches Ichabeezer's place, before ringing the bell, just as Ichabeezer then answers the door afterwards, asking Bill what he wants. Bill then asks Ichabeezer if he has any jobs for him so that he can earn some "cash-a-roonie". Rooney then starts licking Bill, which tickles him, before Ichabeezer tells him, "What kind of dog doesn't like bacon?" Bill then decides that he could walk Rooney, while Ichabeezer sarcastically proclaims, "Well, I would like to go lobster fishing at the kitchen sink", before deciding to let Bill walk Rooney, telling him to have him home before 7:30, which is Ichabeezer's bed time, which Bill obliges to. Ichabeezer then hooks up Rooney's leash and gives the leash to Bill, before Rooney then runs off, pulling Bill with him, with Ichabeezer telling Bill not to lose him. At Bob and Larry's home, Bob and Larry and Madame Blueberry are watching cartoons on TV, with Bob and Larry laughing at what's happening on TV, but Madame Blueberry asks them why she invited them to their "mind-numbing cartoon-athon". Bob then answers that he wants to prove to her that cartoons are actually great, before Larry then remembers about the popcorn, saying to "pause cartoon-athon!", before Bob says, "Brilliant idea, my cuc-hombre!", saying that he almost forgot about his special recipe. Of course, Bob then asks if it looks bigger, before saying, "To the giant microwave!" In the center of town, Bill is still getting pulled around by Rooney while trying to tell Rooney to stay. On the countertop, Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry have approached the microwave, before Bob then places his bag of popcorn into the microwave then closes it afterwards. The popcorn bag then shakes after that, before Bob then says that the popcorn is in and that they now have to set the timer. When Madame Blueberry asks how they're going to reach the buttons, Bob and Larry both say, "Veggie totem pole!" before Larry then jumps on top of Bob, while Bob then jumps on top of Madame Blueberry. Now that the three are stacked up, Larry is able to reach the buttons, setting the timer to "2:30", before the three then fall over afterwards. However, Bob then notices that there's something wrong with the microwave when it starts flashing purple. Larry then jumps onto Bob again as Larry tries to turn off the microwave by pressing the Stop button, but it still doesn't work, asking what they do now, with Bob answering, "We duck!", which he and Madame Blueberry do, but Larry misunderstands, instead pulling out a rubber ducky and squeaking it repeatedly, before Bob comes back and pulls Larry with him, telling him, "I meant take cover!" Seconds later, a bunch of giant popcorn kernels then explode from the microwave, with the popcorn landing everywhere in town, even bowling over Bill at one point when he catches up to Rooney. Ichabeezer is fishing in the sink when a giant popcorn kernel falls into the sink and splashes a bunch of water on him as he quips, "Well, I needed a shower", before another popcorn kernel knocks him into the sink. On TV, there is a news report about giant popcorn landing everywhere in town and that the best safety measure is to duck and cover. After all of the popcorn has exploded from the microwave, Bob says, "What a disaster", while Larry says, "What an apostrophe", before Bob corrects him, meaning "catastrophe". Larry then asks if it means that cartoon-athon is cancelled. Bob then notices the catastrophe down below, with all the people asking who's going to clean up all the popcorn, before Ichabeezer shows up saying, "Whoever made this mess should be cleaning it up. I say we make them pay for the whole thing without mercy". The rest of the townspeople agree with Ichabeezer, before they all start singing a song about the bad smell of burnt popcorn and that whoever wrecked the town with popcorn should be taught a lesson. After the song ends, Archibald tells the people that they should find the culprits and make them pay, before Bob is heard saying, "It was us". Bob then explains to the other veggies that he and Larry were trying to make popcorn and that they burned it, before Larry then comes up, saying that he messed up Bob's chemistry set, "A flawless mistake", before Bob tells the others that Larry means "An honest mistake", before apologizing to everyone else. Archibald then says, "Well, it's a mess, but who among us has not needed forgiveness?" After Bob, Larry, and Madame Blueberry come down from the countertop, Archibald tells the three that they forgive them, and that they'll all clean up the mess together. Soon, everyone is hard at work, cleaning up all of the popcorn, while Madame Blueberry laments, "I knew spending the day with Bob and Larry would get me into trouble". Madame Blueberry then tries to sweep up a popcorn kernel, but it gets stuck on her broom, so she shakes it until the kernel flies off and breaks something, which Madame Blueberry apologizes to. Madame Blueberry then takes out her cell phone and decides to call her maid to come and take care of the mess, but unfortunately, Rooney suddenly jumps in and eats Madame Blueberry's cell phone before she could do so, which prompts her to chase after Rooney, telling him to come back because she's expecting a text. In the center of town, Ichabeezer is also sweeping up the popcorn while mockingly talking about how they forgive Bob and Larry, before noticing Bill, who finds himself "in headlights." Ichabeezer then asks Bill, "Where's my dog?", to which Bill tries to assure Ichabeezer that Rooney is somewhere while trying to avoid mentioning the fact that he lost him, before Madame Blueberry then hops up to Ichabeezer and Bill, asking them if they've seen Rooney, explaining that "He ran this way, but I lost him". Ichabeezer is surprised to hear that Rooney is lost, before he sadly says, "I knew this would happen". Madame Blueberry tells Bill that he has to find Rooney, while Ichabeezer sadly holds up Rooney's favorite bone, and that it still has his smell, which gives Madame Blueberry an idea, which is that they'll use Rooney's bone to find Rooney, which Bill agrees with, before asking why they need Rooney's bone. Madame Blueberry then tells Ichabeezer not to fret because Bill will find Rooney, asking Bill if he will, with Bill answering, "You've gotnothing to worry about", as he quickly hops off, but not without Madame Blueberry pointing him in the opposite direction. Bob and Larry return home after cleaning up the mess, with Bob commenting that they really messed up out there, while Larry says that he learned his lesson. Bob then says that he's not sure if they should sleep or watch some cartoon-athon, which Larry is excited to hear. The two then start to watch cartoons on TV again, at the same time that Madame Blueberry and Bill are still looking for Rooney, before they look up and notice Rooney sitting on top of the kitchen curtains. Madame Blueberry then quips that "this could be curtains", while Bill laments that they'll never get him back now, before saying, "I bid you good morrow", as he starts to leave, but Madame Blueberry pulls him back while telling him, "Don't you quit now, Bill", before telling him to use Rooney's bone to lure him back to them. Bill understands now as he starts waving the bone, telling Rooney to come and get it, but he ends up falling into the kitchen sink. Madame Blueberry then asks Bill where the bone is, as Bill realizes that he lost it "down the black hole of doom", but Madame Blueberry says that it doesn't matter before she pulls Bill out of the sink and starts waving him around in the air while calling out to Rooney. Rooney then jumps down from the curtains and lands on top of Bill as he starts licking him happily, while Bill comments that "this dog loves me", just as Madame Blueberry is able to put the leash on Rooney once again, before Bill then realizes that the bone was in his hat the whole time. However, Rooney tries to get at the bone while tying up Bill in the leash, before Bill then accidentally throws the bone, which then causes Rooney to pull both Bill and Madame Blueberry along with him, just the bone then breaks the window of the door of Bob and Larry's home and knocks over their television set, breaking it, with the bone landing in Bob's mouth. Larry then asks what happened to the cartoons, but Bob doesn't know, before Larry asks him, "Why are you eating a dog bone at a time like this?" Rooney then comes in through the door while still pulling Bill and Madame Blueberry along, before they then crash on top of Bob and Larry, while Larry then says, "It's a BLT. Bacon, Larry, Tomato". Bob then angrily blames Bill and Madame Blueberry for breaking their TV, which Larry is also saddened by, saying that someone has to get them a new one. Bill then says, "This is my fault. I could build you a new one out of pizza", while Madame Blueberry pleads to them to understand that it was an accident and that the dog was out of control. Bob then says that, "Rooney's the real culprit here, and Ichabeezer should have to pay for what his dog caused", which Larry agrees with, saying, "He's rich! I bet he has a whole room full of fancy TV's." Bob, Larry, Madame Blueberry, and Bill then come out from the house, just as Archibald comes by, thinking that they're having a parade, asking where they're going, before Bob answers, "We're on our way to get some recompense and restitution", which confuses Archibald, before Larry tells him, "It means getting even". Archibald retorts that he knows what it means but doesn't understand what's going on. After arriving at Ichabeezer's place, Bob then knocks on the door, with Ichabeezer answering the door, as he sees that Rooney has been found, with Bob angrily telling Ichabeezer that his dog broke their TV and that he therefore owes them a new one. Ichabeezer then sarcastically replies, "Well, well, Mr. Attack the Town with Giant Popcorn suddenly wants justice!" Bob then tells him that this is different, with Archibald trying to say something, but he gets cut off when Bob repeats to Ichabeezer that he owes them a new TV, before realizing what he is saying, saying that he sounds like Ichabeezer. Ichabeezer then says, "Maybe you're getting something right for once, tomato", before Archibald tells Bob that he was trying to say that "if there's no mercy for him, there is no mercy for you". Bob then realizes that Archibald is right, saying that he and Larry nearly destroyed a whole town, but were forgiven. Bob then tells Ichabeezer that just as have they have been forgiven, Larry then says they should be willing to forgive, which Bob agrees with, apologizing to Ichabeezer and telling him that he doesn't need to give them a new TV. Rooney then comes out while pushing a new TV, with Ichabeezer asking him where he's going with the TV, before Rooney then barks, with Ichabeezer finally giving in and allowing Bob and Larry to have it, saying, "I have a whole room full of them anyway". Later, Bob, Larry, Ichabeezer, Madame Blueberry, and Bill are now watching cartoons on TV, but Madame Blueberry is the only one still not enjoying herself, while the others are laughing hysterically. Bob then says, "These are hilarious", just a phone ringing sound is suddenly heard, which causes Madame Blueberry to remember that Rooney had swallowed her cell phone, before Ichabeezer tells her that "he does that all the time". Madame Blueberry then answers her phone, while holding Rooney up to her ear. When Ichabeezer asks who it is, Madame Blueberry answers, "Well, I don't know. He doesn't have... dog collar ID", which everyone laughs about. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Archibald Asparagus *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd (Jerry only; Jimmy does not speak) *Madame Blueberry *Ichabeezer *Rooney *Bacon Bill Fun Facts Explanations *A BLT is a sandwich that contains bacon, lettuce, and tomato (Hence the letters). Trivia * The story seems to be based on the Parable of the Unforgiving Servant in Matthew 18:21-35. Remarks *Larry states it's a BLT (Bacon, Larry, and tomato), but he never mentioned Madame Blueberry. *Despite having a new television set, Bob and Larry later get their old one repaired. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Madame Blueberry Category:Episodes focusing on Bacon Bill Category:Episodes focusing on Ichabeezer